


Win

by Rivulet027



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Bucky gets Clint a gift for Valentine's Day.





	Win

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Clint eyes the wrapped in a bag from the local grocery store box with suspicion. The red heart Bucky had cut out and stuck on top like a card reads ‘I win. Happy Valentine’s Day’. Stalling he takes a sip of his coffee. Bucky grins. Clint opens the gift slowly then takes in the shower curtain with arrows all over it and the curtain hooks shaped like raccoons. Clint can’t help the smile. “Okay, we can get rid of the one I have.”

Bucky wraps an arm around him and kisses his neck, then tells him. “Told you I’d win.”


End file.
